Trick or Treat
by EchidnaPower
Summary: <html><head></head>Kim is pulling a trick on Ron, will it be a great treat, or is he about to suffer the wrath of Kim Possible? He has no clue, yet. (Don't be fooled by the title, this is not a Halloween story)</html>


**Well everyone, yet another writing class inspired story that has turned into a short oneshot, and once again Kim Possible is at the forefront of the inspiration. For everyone who's wanting to see Pokemon and Super Robot Monkey Team, I am working on it, but these stories that I'm posting only take about five minutes of editing before they're ready to be posted, the other stories take a lot longer. I hope you're enjoying these stories I'm posting in the meantime, and I promise I'll try to get more stories out soon. Enjoy! I own nothing except the story.  
><strong>_

I couldn't put my finger on it. There was something about what she was up to that kept giving me clues on what she was planning, but all my ideas seemed really unrealistic, even in my experiences.

"Just stop trying to figure it out, relax ok?"

She had put a blindfold over my face; it smelled like her favorite lavender perfume. Had she sprayed it on to keep me from freaking out, or to torture me while I waited for her to finally reveal what was so important that she'd had to - literally - keep me in the dark.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

Her voice was even, betraying no emotion whatsoever. What made matters worse was the fact that I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Was she going out of her way to surprise me, or was she leading me towards a punishment for something I'd done? I couldn't think of anything I could've done to upset her. Maybe it was something I _didn't _do? Her temper was something to fear when it was directed towards you. If anyone would know that, it's me.

Finally the car stopped and I heard her get out, and moments later I heard the door on my side open as she took my wrist and pulled me out of the passenger's seat. I could feel concrete underneath my feet, and she carefully pushed me forward before turning my body to the right.

"Ok, take the blindfold off."

There was still no way to tell what she was feeling. She'd obviously been prepared for whatever she was doing, as she'd made sure she'd be able to keep her emotions hidden until after she revealed what was going on. I felt my throat tighten as I slowly removed the blindfold, mentally bracing myself for what I was about to see.

I kept my eyes closed after the blindfold came off, the only somewhat comforting smell of her lavender perfume vanished and was immediately replaced by a smell I was very familiar with. All my fears vanished and I gasped in shock. Suddenly, right in front of me, in the form of a large arcade, was one of my favorite places in the world.

"Happy Anniversary Ronnie."

I was finally able to see her face and she was positively beaming at me, her emerald-green eyes sparkling at me as she smiled demurely. I looked back at the colorful building, then back at her, then back at the building again, before finally looking back at her, stunned by what was happening here.

"Kim...is this for real?"

She nodded at me and her smile grew a little wider, "I know how much you like this place, and I figured I'd spoil you a little bit since today's our special day."

"But you swore you'd never set foot into J.P. Bearymore's willingly for as long as you lived."

Kim just shrugged dismissively, "Some things are worth the sacrifice." I felt my heart start to speed up as she sauntered over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel her breath on the nape of my neck as she leaned up to whisper in my ear, "Take a guess what's worth it."

I wrapped my arms around her and took in the scent of her hair, a distinctly citrusy scent to match the color of her hair. It always seemed to match really well with her lavender perfume. I knew today was our anniversary, I was planning on making her a special dinner tonight to celebrate. Well, after this little surprise, I figured I would have to up the ante by making her my famous Seven Layers of Heaven cake. "Thanks Kim, this is great."

"I'm glad you're happy." she pulled back and placed a kiss on my nose before releasing herself from my grip and grabbing my hand. "Come on, I bet I can beat you at Mummy Mashing!"

As she dragged me towards my favorite hangout not called Bueno Nacho, I couldn't help but shake my head in amusement. "It's called Zombie Mayhem, KP, and they don't have the arcade version here."

She rolled her eyes, "Well whatever they have, I'm determined to make the most of this for you!"

Just before we entered the establishment, I pulled back and she twirled into my arms and I wrapped her up in an embrace. She looked up at me, apparently stunned that I was able to resist her impressive strength so easily. Well hey, being a star college running back, there was a lot of weight work that went into that, and I'd been fortunate enough to have a growth spurt that had finally made me significantly taller than her, so I wasn't all that shocked.

But I didn't wrap her into my arms just so I could show off my new physical strength and stature, oh no. I wanted to make sure that I got a message across that I felt she absolutely needed to hear. "Kim, you've already done _more _than I could ever ask for. Just having you as my girlfriend these past two years, I've been on top of the world ever since Junior Prom. I appreciate what you're doing here, but I want you to know something...there's no greater gift you could give me than your love, not ever, so I've already got the most of _everything."_

Kim didn't reply, after a few moments of apparently soaking in what I'd said, she just leaped up and ensnared me in a passionate kiss that made me involuntarily curl my toes. Well, maybe there was _one _other gift she could offer, and I was currently on the receiving end of it: one of her best helpings of Kimshine. She may have tricked me into coming here, but the result was the best treat I could ever have. I can't wait until I can do the same for her later tonight, she still has no idea. Ah-booyah.  
>_<p>

**A/N: So yeah, no real reason behind the story, it's just something short and sweet and I hope you all didn't think it was too boring or anything. If you liked it, review and tell me what you thought! If you didn't, well, tell me how I can improve and please be gentle, I don't like flames. Anyways, see you all next time! **

**PS: To those in the Kimmunity, thanks for the warm welcome. I hope to keep contributing for some time and getting to know you all!**


End file.
